my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
My Singing Monsters Go
"At one point the world was silent, not a sound to be heard not even a critter. But then something popped out of nowhere, shouting Bum Bummm, Bummm Bummm. Then another, which sang, Wa wa wa wa wa wow. And another came in singing la la lalalaaa. And then instruments came in with one playing cello, another drumming on its stomach and the next hitting its head like a bongo etc. Soon entire songs was playing, and the world was surprised at these unique musicians . Some decided to befriend them, others saw them as fighters Now it's time to compose, some monster songs." Gameplay Go out into the world to befriend monsters, and complete your islands. Find food, and special items lying around to help. Go to special events such as Wublin waking Seasonal gatherings, or Celestial starcharting. Breed monsters, and see all-new fan-made monsters. How to Play Befriending a monster Go out and find a monster on your locator. To befriend a monster, tap it and use food to see if it likes you. Certain foods have higher, or lower chances of befriending monsters. Breeding Breeding in My Singing Monsters Go is slightly different to that of My Singing Monsters. In MSM Go, when you breed two monsters they are combined, and you won't get them back, but you have a chance at getting one of the monsters you're breeding with. Certain monster families require breeding to obtain. Trading If you have a monster that someone else wants, or needs, and they do for you, you can trade with them. You must be friends to trade. When you trade certain monsters they have a chance at gaining a new move if you are eligible to battle. How to find food Walk around, to famous locations, or national treasures, to find stock piles of food which regenerate over time. or, find random food lying around. Special monsters Special monsters are monsters which have rare occurrences, or have a unique way of befriending. Special items Special items are items that have special properties, and are usually used to befriend special monsters, or attract monsters to stockpiles. Most Special items can be found the same way food can, but they are much rarer. Special Islands Special Islands is an umbrella term for all islands that aren't one of the Natural 5 islands. They all have a quirk when it comes to getting monsters on them. Walking with a monster To walk with a monster you just need to visit one of your islands with a monster(s) on it, select one, and press the buddy button. This will allow that monster to walk with you, but the monster will be removed from that island until you put them back. While walking with your buddy depending on their element(s), they can find certain Special Crystals. Tribes To join a tribe, you can go out and find a tribal island post, that has less than 30 monsters on it, and put one of your Natural Monsters on it, or if you have a friend who's already on a Tribal island, they can send you a request which allows you to immediately put one of your monsters there, as long as there's room. You can feed your monster while its there, and at the end of the week your monster will come back to you, and bring back rewards. Depending on how long your monster was there, and the amount of food you gave it, will determine what rewards you get. Long periods of time, and more food will increase the coin revenue, and your chances at Special Items. (This excludes Crystals, and Berries that are out of season) Battles Once you've collected at least 6 adult monsters on islands (Gold island excluded), you're eligible to battle other monsters. Find a friend, or foe who is also eligible, and send them a battle request. When battling a monster, keep in mind what elements, and moves they know. You may only see this when you're eligible to battle. Monsters always know at least 2 moves when you're eligible to battle, and you can teach your monsters new moves by leveling them up, with tutors, special items, but some moves can only be taught in unique ways. Natural Natural monsters are the most common monster group to find. You can befriend them using food, or certain special items. The more elements a monster has, lowers the chance you have for each type of food. Seasonal Seasonal monsters are befriended the same way as Natural monsters, but they only appear during special events. Ethereal Ethereal monsters are befriended the same way as Natural monsters, but they are much rarer, and only appear when you're in the mirror dimension. Fire Elementals Fire elementals are mainly found as babies, and are befriended the same way as Natural monsters. *Kayna is always found on Tribal island. Supernatural Supernatural monsters require certain Natural, and Fire Elementals to be zapped into them to befriend them. You can only find Wublins as statues. (Wubbox as a box) Legendary Legendary monsters are befriended the same way as Natural monsters, but are only found around famous landmarks. Dipsters Dipsters are special monster who can only be gotten by playing a mini-game. Celestials Celestials are special monsters who have two ways to befriend them. Depending on which island you want it on, you must befriend a Celestial in a certain way. Magical Magical Monsters are a special type of monster who are befriended the same way as Natural monsters, but can only be found by using specific Special Items to attract monsters at a stockpile, or Totem at certain times of the day. Psychic from 8 P.M. - 2 A.M. and Faerie from 2 A.M. - 8 A.M. Mythical Mythical Monsters are a special type of monster who can only be acquired by completing their assigned quests. Once you've completed all of them, you get a free Mythical monster which goes on your island. You may re-do the challenges if you want more. Rares Rare Monsters are a special type of monster who have two ways to befriend them. You can befriend them the same way as Natural Monsters or, you can transform Natural monsters into their rare counterparts, by using Special items. Epic Epic Monsters are a special type of monster who have two ways to befriend them. You can befriend them the same way as Natural Monsters or, you can transform Natural monsters into their epic counterparts, by using Special items. Category:Games Category:MSM Go Category:My Singing Monsters 1